1. Field of Art
This disclosure generally relates to online content creation, and particularly to efficiently creating and executing drafts associated with sponsored content in an online system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Content providers create content that is targeted to certain audiences within an online system, where users of the online system interact with the content received from the online system, e.g., clicking, sharing, watching a video, subscribing to a service, or purchasing a product described by the content. With the advent of online systems such as social networking systems, content providers have increasingly relied on the online systems to create effective sponsored content within the online system to greatly increase engagement among users of the online systems. For example, an online system tracks how often users interact with the presented content and collects statistics for the content. Based on these statistics, the content provider can revise content items or generate new content items.
Online systems can provide an interface for content providers to create content to be delivered to user of the online system. However, existing solutions do not allow for the same content item to be created over multiple phases before being published in the online system, or for one content item to be edited or modified by several users associated with the content provider prior to the content item being published. Additionally, existing solutions can be vulnerable to connection interruptions between the content provider and the online system, as in-progress changes to a content item are stored locally on the content provider's system and not on the online system. For example, an error in content creation for an early change can result in the entire content creation process failing.